UnWanted Love
by ShadoWalker
Summary: Syaoran n Sakura are in arrange marriage, just bcaz cards can b within the clan... Ch Can't give up.....is UP!
1. The Announcement

**AN: THIS DOESN'T Belongs to me (well not all of it) made by Lyeza, so I want share the story with you guys too. But I am gonna change some parts and will made Epilogue. **

Chapter 1: The Announcement

In Hong Kong

"Syaoran, dear. There is something I have to talk to you about," Yelan said looking meaningfully at her 4 daughters who were also in the room.

"Yes, mother," Syaoran said calmly although inwardly he was groaning. After ten years of harsh training so that he could take the place as the Head of the Li Clan and after his disastrous engagement with Meilin, he thought she would get off his back by now.

"Get out the four of you and no peeping or eavesdropping," Yelan's sharp voice startled Syaoran out of his reverie. He watched with dread as his mother ushered his sisters out and locked the door.

"Now, Syaoran. Remember the time when you stubbornly refused to retrieve the Clow Cards in Japan?" asked Yelan. Syaoran nodded. "The Elders and I have found out that the cards now belong to a lady named Sakura. After many discussions among ourselves, we have decided that you will be marrying her so that the cards will still belong to this family."

"What!!!" Syaoran shouted as fury overcame his apprehension.

"I already have a talk with Sakura's father, Fujitaka, and he is willing to let you marry his daughter knowing that you belong to a prosperous and well-known family in Hong Kong. She will be arriving in Hong Kong within two weeks and I trust you will make this engagement work," Yelan continued, ignoring Syaoran's outburst.

"But mother," Syaoran started to protest as he tried to come out with excuses.

"No more buts. I let you off easily when you purposely wrecked your engagement with Meilin but this time, you won't. I will be watching your every move Syaoran...," interrupted Yelan before Syaoran could voice out an excuse. She then left the room.

Syaoran buried his head in his hands. Trust his family to make a mess out of his life. What was he going to do? No way was he going to marry a nobody from Japan who was lucky enough to gain possession of the cards. He got to think of a plan. He knew he could pull it off just like what had happened to Meilin.

**Japan**

"I am going to get married," said Sakura dazedly.

Flashback

Sakura had just reached home after school and saw her father sitting at the living room deep in thought. She had never seen her father this serious before. She was curious to find out what was going on.

"Konnichiwa, Otousan," greeted Sakura.

"Sakura," Fujitaka smiled, "Come and sit over here. There is something I have to tell you." Sakura looked at her father, concern mirroring in her eyes. She immediately sat across her father and waited for what he had to say.

"I had visitors today." Fujitaka began and paused for while.

"Is there something wrong, Otousan? Maybe I can help." Sakura asked. It was rare to see her father acting this serious and it made her very anxious.

"They were members of the Li Clan from Hong Kong. You have heard about the Li Clan, don't you?" asked Fujitaka. Sakura nodded though she had no idea what her father was talking about. "They are one of the most powerful clan in China. Anyway, they wanted you to marry their leader, Li Syaoran," Fujitaka continued.

"What??????" Sakura shouted, shocked.

"They were rather persuasive. I must say they don't take no for an answer. I, of course, do not object to the engagement as long as you are comfortable with it. What do you think?

Sakura, who still could not overcome her shock, replied, "I... I..."

Fujitaka smiled in understanding and said, "Give yourself time to think about it, ok? I know this came as a real shock to you. Maybe after a week, you can give me your answer. If you agree to this engagement, then we will be leaving for Hong Kong in two weeks."

End of Flashback

"Oooh! This is going to be the coolest wedding in history. Do you think Syaoran's family will let me design the wedding costume?" Tomoyo's excited voice interrupted Sakura's thought. Sakura looked at her starry-eyed friend and said nothing. She knew her best friend was very excited about it and decided not to voice out all the doubts she had in mind.

"I don't like this idea of you getting married." complained Kero. "How do you feel about all this Sakura?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm so confused. One minute I was leading a normal life of a 20-year-old and suddenly I was told I am getting married and to a Chinese Clan leader no less. How do you think you feel if you are in my shoes?" Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at her best friend. She understood how the Card Mistress was feeling right now.

"Listen, Sakura. I know what you are going through. You are going to enter a new phase of your life. Think of it as a great opportunity that will never come again. Besides, I know that the Li Clan is a wonderful family. After all, my family happens to do business with them. They are rich and powerful yet nice and warm," advised Tomoyo.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Tomoyo."

2 weeks later,

"I have come to a decision, Otousan," Sakura said. Sakura, her father and Touya were sitting in the living room. After a lot of thinking, she had decided to inform her family of her decision.

"What will it be, Sakura? Remember, whatever you choose I will accept it," Fujitaka said, knowing how much his support meant to her. Touya just stared at his sister. He was confident that Sakura would not be crazy enough to agree to this engagement.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura said, "I've decided that I am willing to try and make this engagement work."

"That's a good choice Sakura. I know you are sensible enough not to accept that..." "What!!!" shouted Touya, clearly not expecting her decision? "Are you crazy? You don't know what you have gotten yourself into, Kaijuu," Touya continued while pacing the hall to and fro so fast that he probably had worn out the carpet.

"First of all, I'm not a Kaijuu. Second, I'm not crazy. It seems that you are the one who's overreacting right now. Thirdly, I have already thought about this thoroughly and I know it's an opportunity that I should not let pass. Besides, from what Otousan and Tomoyo have already told me, the Li Clan is a wonderful group of people and I guess, since Syaoran Li is leader of the clan, he should not be too bad either." Sakura tried to explain, a little hurt by Touya's lack of support.

"Sakura's right, Touya. Please try not to get worked up over it. Also, if by any chance Sakura decided that she do not want to go through with the marriage when she gets to know Syaoran, she can just break the engagement and we will return to Japan immediately. Yelan Li had promised me that." Fujitaka reasoned.

Touya calmed down upon hearing this. He looked at Sakura and said, "Very well. I hope you have made the right decision. However, if that Chinese gaki does anything that will hurt you, I will personally give him a bashing he will never forget."

"Thanks, Oniichan." said Sakura, smiling.

"Well then, now that you have made your choice, we better start making preparations to go to Hong Kong. Sakura, I believe you have made a good choice. I hope you will not regret it," Fujitaka said.

"I hope so..." Sakura said.

**China**

"Remember, Syaoran. Don't mess this one up," warned Yelan. For the past few days, she noticed that her son was pretty calm about this whole engagement thing when she thought he would sulk all day, throw tantrums or try to cajole her out of the engagement. She glanced at her son; tall, blessed with beautiful chestnut hair and gorgeously intense brown eyes, he was indeed every girl's dream while to him, they were his nightmare. Now, he stood quietly beside his four elder sisters as he waited for the arrival of Sakura and her family. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She knew her son well enough to know that even though he pretended to accept it, he actually had something up his sleeve. She was not sure what he had in mind though and made a mental note to keep a close eye on him.

Syaoran allowed himself a small smile. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his mother watching him. He knew of her puzzlement and suspicions. Well she had the right to be suspicious of course; after all he did have a plan.

Flashback

"What makes you think I will do that for you after what you did to me?" Meilin announced in an annoying voice. Syaoran kept silent and waited when all he wanted to do was to strangle his ex-fiancé. Trust a girl to bring up the past. Seeing that Syaoran was not about to say anything, Meilin continued, "You are cruel, Syaoran. Why don't you just give her a chance? Maybe she will really make a wonderful wife for you."

"Are you willing to help me or not?" Syaoran asked, his patience almost snapped as he glared at Meilin.

Meilin cringed slightly, "I don't think so. After all, I don't owe you anything. After what you have done to me, you think I will easily forgive and forget?" Sad tears were brimming in her eyes as she remembered the hurt and disillusionment that Syaoran had caused her. There was a long uncomfortable silence.

"Come on, Meilin. We are not talking about the past now. Why don't we just let bygones be bygones? Anyway, aren't you happier now that we are not together anymore? Please, Meilin. Just this once." begged Syaoran. Even though begging was not his style, he was really desperate.

He looked at Meilin. She looked like she was struggling in her mind, trying to come up with a decision. "Please, please, please." Syaoran prayed.

"Come to think of it, I'm happier now that I'm not married to you. Thank you for what you did to me. Thank you for making me realized what a jerk you are before I get the misfortune of getting stuck with you for life." Meilin said.

"Stop flattering me, Meilin." Syaoran drawled. "Why don't you show your gratitude by agreeing to my scheme?"

"Very well then. I will pretend to be your girlfriend in front of your fiancé." Meilin conceded but seeing Syaoran's triumphant smile she continued, "I'm not doing this because of you though, but because I felt sorry for the Card Mistress. I don't want any girl to be unfortunate enough to be stuck with you."

Syaoran frowned and said, "Enough already! Just do your part and do not try to make my mother suspicious."

Meilin sighed, "I'm not sure if this will work though."

"It willing if you just do as I say," Syaoran said and left.

End of Flashback

Syaoran smiled again. All he had to do was acted nasty to Sakura and tried to be as wonderful to his '_girlfriend_', Meilin, as possible and it would be a matter of time before Sakura decided that she could not take it anymore and cry out of the engagement.

'**_Sakura Kinomoto, I'm going to make you regret for ever agreeing to this engagement._**' he thought with satisfaction.

To be continued……

AN: Like or love Tell me, REVIEW me

\ /

\/


	2. A Fiancé and A Girlfriend?

**Chapter 2: A Fiancé and A Girlfriend?**

/ Arrival Hall /

"They should be around here somewhere," Fujitaka said scanning the crowd.

Suddenly a man stood in front of him and asked, "Kinomoto family?" Seeing Fujitaka's nod, the man continued "Welcome to Hong Kong. I am Wei. Please follow me. The Li family is waiting for you. They then followed the man to a place where an elegant woman stood along with four young ladies and a handsome gentleman, who was leaning casually against a pillar. The man then turned to the Kinomoto's and Tomoyo and said, "May I present you, Li Yelan, Li Feimei, Li Shiefa, Li Fuutie and Li Syaoran."

"It's an honor to meet you," Fujitaka said and bow.

Yelan smiled, "It's an honor to meet you too."

Fujitaka then turned to his family and Tomoyo and introduced them, "This is my son, Touya, my daughter, Sakura, and her best friend, Tomoyo". The three of them bowed.

Yelan smiled at all of them and finally looked at Sakura. "So you are my soon-to-be, daughter-in-law. Come and meet your future husband." she said, gesturing to Syaoran who was still leaning against the pillar and crossing his arms.

Syaoran however stayed put; not because he was trying to be rebellious but because he was surprised to see Sakura. He realized that she was not what he had expected. She was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. Her emerald eyes were shining with innocence, framed by long auburn bangs. She also had a perfect figure. '**_The cards sure know how to choose their Mistress._**' Syaoran thought absently. She was indeed gorgeous; the kind of woman that he thought only existed in a guy's fantasy. He also noticed her aura. It was pink, warm and very strong, probably even stronger than his. He shook his head. He was not the kind to be swayed by beauty. He must not forget his mission, that is, to hurt her enough that she did not want to get married to him.

"Syaoran," Yelan's sharp voice interrupted his thoughts. "Come here and welcome your future wife." her voice clearly conveyed that she would not tolerate his insolence. Syaoran took a few steps forward until he stood directly in front of her. "Welcome, Kinomoto." he said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Thank you," a melodically voice replied. Syaoran was captivated by her voice. "You can call me Sakura," Sakura continued. Syaoran simply nodded. He did not want to call her by her first name (That is part of his plan) but looking at his mother's disapproving look, he did not dare say it to Sakura yet. Actually, that was not the only reason he did not say anything. The truth was he did not trust his voice to speak since Sakura's beauty still overwhelmed him. Who knows if his voice shakes or even worse, if he stutters for the first time in his life? He had never lost control and he was not about to start now. He stole a glance at Sakura. She had a slightly disappointed look along with a look of uncertainty. He wondered what she was thinking right now; more importantly what's her opinion of him. He shook his head again. It should not matter. In fact, he was supposed to make her hate him. But why was he feeling slightly sad at that prospect that she would come to abhor him?

"Ahem. Now that our guests have arrived, let's head to the Li's mansion," Yelan said, looking knowingly at Syaoran. His four sisters also had a similar look to their mother on their faces. Syaoran frowned and started to head for their limo.

Not so far away from them, a figure stood lurking in the shadows. An evil glint lit up in his eyes when he saw Sakura. '**_So she is the Card Mistress._**' he thought, "She really has strong magical power and it will soon be mine. Ha! Ha! Ha!" It was ironic. He had been looking for her for years and only to have the Li Clan delivered her right to his lap. He should thank those snobs once he got the Card Mistress.

/ In the limo /

Sakura's uncertainty was growing by the second. She looked at Tomoyo who were busy discussion the wedding preparations with Syaoran's four sisters. They were very excited about it and totally oblivious to her. She was rather confused by what happened back at the airport. When she first saw Syaoran, she was totally captivated by how handsome he was. She also realized that he too had a magical aura. It felt green and strong. It also gave her a sense of security. However, when they were introduced, he was totally cold and unfriendly. She understood that he too was shocked by this engagement and probably had some reservations himself but he should try to be warmer to her if they were ever to get married. "I just hope I have not made the wrong choice." she whispered.

Sakura did not see Syaoran for the rest of the day until it was time for dinner. The dinner was rather enjoyable with Syaoran's animated sisters and Sakura would have very much enjoyed her dinner if it was not for Syaoran. Throughout the whole dinner, Syaoran who was sitting opposite of Sakura kept glaring at her.

'**_Why is he doing this?'_** she wondered. **_'Why is he not giving me a chance?'_** Sakura tried to ignore him but with him watching her every move, she was so conscious of herself that she ended up dropping her cutlery and spilling her soup.

"Oh no," Sakura groaned when she accidentally knocked over her glass of water.

"Klutz." Syaoran muttered, saying it loud enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura glared at him. "Do you know that it's rude to stare?" she retorted. Everyone became silent as they watched Sakura stood up and shouted at Syaoran.

"Do you know it's rude to shout during dinner?" Syaoran pointed out calmly as he smirked at her.

It was then Sakura noticed what she had done. "I'm sorry." she said, settling down.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura." Yelan said, smiling. Then her shrewd eyes turned to Syaoran who was looking innocently back at her.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice completely lacked of guile.

Yelan did not say anything but her eyes silently warned him not to create any more trouble.

Fujitaka watched the altercations between Sakura and Syaoran just now. He knew they have started on the wrong foot and he wondered if he done the right thing by consenting to this match.

**The day after**

Fujitaka and Yelan stood at the balcony overlooking a beautiful garden. Both of them were watching Sakura who was walking through the garden.

"I really like your daughter. She is the epitome of grace, humility and beauty. You have raised your daughter well, Fujitaka." Yelan complimented.

"Thank you. However, I feel that your son does not share your sentiments." Fujitaka said and frowned, remembering how cold Syaoran had acted towards Sakura.

Yelan sighed, "I really hope Syaoran does not mess this up. I know he is furious that he is being forced to do what we told him to but I sincerely hope he does not let his pride get in the way. He is a great guy; it's only that he has pretty low opinion on girls since they keep throwing themselves at him."

"I see," Fujitaka said, obviously not knowing what else to say.

"Well, I'm sure that if we can make him spend more time with Sakura, he will realize that she really is a wonderful girl and eventually fall in love with her. He better not drive her away before that happened. I doubt he can find anyone else like her." Yelan said.

Fujitaka looked at Sakura who had finally disappeared from their view and then turned to Yelan, "Yelan, I really want you to answer this as truthfully as possible." Fujitaka said, his voice serious. Yelan hesitated for a while. She knew what he wanted to ask. '**_He deserves to know about this. After all, Sakura is his daughter._**' Yelan thought and nodded.

Seeing Yelan's nod, he continued, "There is another reason why you are so adamant about this match, don't you? Please tell me the whole story."

"Yes. Not so long ago, we found out about this evil sorcerer, Yoru, who is looking for the Card Mistress. He wants her power. He is very strong. Since his power came from all the sorcerers and sorceress he had killed for the past century, Sakura will not be able to fight him alone. By marrying Sakura, Syaoran will be able to protect her all the time and we also believed that if both Sakura and Syaoran combine their power, they will be able to defeat this dangerous evil. I hope you understand that this is not the only reason we want Syaoran to marry Sakura though. Besides the fact that she is also the Card Mistress, her kind and humble attitude makes her worthy to take the place as the wife of our leader. We also know that Sakura has what it takes to teach my cold-hearted, cynical son more about love and compassion. Years of hard training had made him harsh and we want to make it up to him," Yelan explained.

(AN: Fujitaka knows about Sakura being a Card Captor)

Fujitaka stood quietly as he tried to absorb what was being said. He thought that after converting all those cards to Sakura Cards, Sakura's problem would be over. It seems that it was just the beginning of her troubles. He doubted that this would be the only threat that would come her way and he knew that she would be in safe hands and be well protected if she married Syaoran. "Sakura, don't change your mind about this engagement." Fujitaka whispered.

Nearby, Kero and Tomoyo heard the conversation that had just taken place. Kero who was perched on Tomoyo's shoulder was deep in thought while Tomoyo became starry-eyed as she envisioned the good-looking Li Clan warrior protecting his beloved, the Card Mistress, from a great evil. She decided to carry her video camera at all times so that she would be able to videotape the whole thing when it happened. Quietly, she left with Kero so that the preoccupied Yelan and Fujitaka would not discover their presence.

/ In the garden /

Sakura was walking down the path in the heavenly garden, looking in awe at her surroundings. It was the most beautiful place she had ever been to. "How could a place be this beautiful?" Sakura breathed. As she walked along the path, she saw a beautiful lake ahead of her. With the swans swimming gracefully in the lake, it was indeed a breathtaking sight. She ran towards the lake, laughing dizzily, "Wow, I love this place." Suddenly she heard rustlings not so far away from her. "Who's there?" she asked. More rustling ensued. Curious, she started towards the source of the noise and what she saw made her gasped in shock.

Syaoran and Meilin were sitting on the bench in the garden, discussing about his plan to drive Sakura away when Syaoran felt Sakura's sweet aura approaching.

"Shhh, Meilin. Sakura is approaching. I can sense it." Syaoran whispered.

"What? Can't you speak louder?" asked Meilin loudly. Panicking, he clamped Meilin's mouth with his hand.

"Who's there?" Sakura's voice was heard.

Without thinking, he turned to Meilin and embraced her and he said, "I love you and only you." And then kissed her on the head and then looking at her eyes as he is gonna kiss her right now. (Remember, it's just an act) Meilin was, of course, too shocked to respond.

"Li san..." he heard Sakura said the anguish in her voice was evident. Slowly and deliberately, he let go of the stunned Meilin and looked at Sakura. What he saw in her eyes was almost his undoing. Tears of hurt and bewilderment filled her emerald eyes. Instinctively, he took a step towards her and tried to reach for her. Sakura jerked away from him. She took a deep breath and looked at Syaoran, her expression now completely hooded.

"I'm sorry, Li san. I did not mean to interrupt you." Sakura said in a formal voice and looked inquiringly at Meilin.

"Ummm...Kinomoto...uh..." he stopped when he saw the hurt appearing in her eyes again when he called her by her last name."This...is..." he tried again but was interrupted by Meilin.

"Hi! I'm Meilin, Syaoran's girlfriend. You must be Sakura, his fiancé. Pleased to meet you," Meilin said and extended her hand.

"Yes. Pleased to meet you too, Meilin. Uhh...I better go now. I just realized I have another bag I have not yet unpack. See you around," Sakura lied and quickly turned away.

Syaoran looked at the girl who was hurriedly walking towards the mansion. '**_She'll probably hate me by now._**' he thought. It was what he wanted but why did he feel remorseful over what had happened. Somehow, he could not erase the look of betrayal on Sakura's face from his mind. "Sakura..." he whispered.

"So that is your fiancé, huh?" Meilin asked, the regret in Syaoran's eyes did not go unnoticed. "I must say, she is a great beauty and seems to have a good character," Meilin observed. Syaoran just raised his eyebrows. "I can judge people correctly, you know ...umm... with the exception of you of course. Anyway, you still want to go ahead with the plan?" she asked. She believed that deep inside, Syaoran really did not mind this match. She saw Syaoran hesitated for a while.

"Of course. What makes you think I feel otherwise." Syaoran said, the look of uncertainty that was evident seconds ago had already been replaced by a cold and guarded look. "By the way, those things means nothing to me. Its just a part of the plan," he continued, narrowing his eyes at Meilin.

"Of course. What makes you think I feel otherwise?" Meilin shot back, throwing his words back at him. "I better get going now. Call me when you need me."

/ Sakura's Room /

"You know, I can get used to this kind of life," announced Kero happily as he gulped down a bowl of pudding that a servant had brought in seconds ago.

Tomoyo sweat dropped. Her mind was still occupied with the conversation she and Kero had overheard. Suddenly, the door opened with a loud bang and a distraught Sakura entered. Sakura threw herself at Tomoyo and cried uncontrollably.

"Hate...I. (sob)...Baka Li…(sob) two-timer... Home... (sob)", Sakura tried to explain while still crying. Tomoyo and Kero had a hard time understanding Sakura.

"Sakura, take it easy. Try to calm down and tell us what had happened," Tomoyo said. A few minutes had passed when Sakura finally calmed down. Slowly, she told them what had happened in the garden.

"That stupid Chinese Gaki!!!" Kero burst out in anger. "He does not deserve you, Sakura. I say we leave this place at...ACK!!!!!" Tomoyo had grabbed Kero, who was hovering over Sakura, and was heading towards the door with him in her hands. "What do you think you are doing?" Kero shouted.

"We'll be right back, Sakura. Just give us a few second." Tomoyo said, leaving behind the confused Sakura.

Once they were out of Sakura's room, Kero turned to Tomoyo and repeated, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Shh! I don't think we should encourage Sakura to break the engagement; not yet anyway. Remember that Sakura's life is in danger and Syaoran seems to be the only one who can help her overcome this new threat." Tomoyo explained. Kero kept silent.

"After all, I don't think, we should judge Syaoran harshly. Somehow, I don't think Syaoran is that horrible? Trust me, I'm good at judging characters," pleaded Tomoyo.

"Alright, " Kero conceded. "You know, thanks to that gaki, we are going to have a hard time trying to convince Sakura not to give up on the engagement."

"I know but I'm sure we can pull it off, right?" Tomoyo said.

Kero nodded and sighed unhappily. "Come on. Let's go and change her mind," he said, gesturing for Tomoyo to open the door.

To be continued….

Will Sakura break the engagement? Will Syaoran regret what he has done? If he does regret, will it be too late by then?

Stay tuned for the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ….. the more I get the more fast I will up date next chapter


	3. The Date

**C**hapter** 3**:** The Date**

Next morning

/the dining room/

"So, Sakura, How do you find this place so far?" Fanren asked. They were having breakfast together.

"Its great and most of the people here are really nice and warm," Sakura answered, emphasizing on the word "most".

"I'm glad you like it here, Sakura," Yelan said and then turning to Syaoran, "Syaoran, why don't you bring Sakura around the town today? I'm sure you can use this time to get to know each other." She looked directly at Syaoran, silently daring him to protest. She noticed that both Sakura and Syaoran were very tense today (even more so today than yesterday) and she wondered if anything had happened between them yesterday.

"Very well, mother," Syaoran said quietly. Syaoran looked at Sakura to see how she was reacting to this but she seemed to have no reaction at all. "Will eleven o'clock is ok, with you?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Sure," Sakura simply answered. She seemed to be more interested in playing with her food than listening to him.

A long moment of awkward silence followed as the tension between the couple mounted and became very obvious to everyone present. "So, where is Keroberous, Sakura? Did you bring him along with you? I want to meet him." Fuutie spoke, determined to break up the silence.

Seeing Sakura's shocked look, Shiefa laughed and explained, "We know about you being the Card Mistress. You see, we too have magical power. After all, we are the descendants of Clow Reed." Sakura still looked stunned, but as Shiefa's words registered in her, she smiled in understanding and said,

"Kero is upstairs. I'll bring him along next time. I'm sure he will be ecstatic," said Sakura, imagining Kero's reaction when he found out that he did not have to hide anymore." The rest of the breakfast remained uneventful.

/ the living room /

At exactly eleven o'clock, Syaoran waited impatiently for Sakura, his annoyance growing by the second. She was taking too much time. Didn't she know that he had other better things to do than just entertain her. Ten minutes later, Sakura appeared.

"Sorry I'm late. I hope you have not waited too long," Sakura apologized and smiled endearingly.

"Let's just go, ok. I'm not wasting anymore time," Syaoran said coldly and walked out.

Sakura frowned. He really was being difficult. How did she manage to let both Kero and Tomoyo convinced her to give Syaoran another chance. She had even taken extra time to dress carefully and he had hardly glanced at her at all. Sakura sighed. Taking a deep breath, she followed him. "This is going to be a long day," she thought.

/ In the Limo /

"Li san..." Sakura began.

"What is it, Kinomoto?" he asked sharply, regretting it an instant later when he saw Sakura's eyes clouded with hurt. "What is it?" he asked again, gently this time.

"I...I... just want to say that I don't blame you for still keeping you girlfriend even though you are engaged to me," Sakura said.

"Huh???" Syaoran asked, rather confused.

"Yesterday, both Kero and Tomoyo made me understand that you are forced into this engagement by your clan and are still unwilling to give Meilin up since you care for her. As your fiancé, I will not demand that you both break up. You will do it on your own free will. All I want is that you give me a chance to learn more about me and see if we both have what it takes to make our marriage work. Will it be ok with you?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran stared at Sakura unbelievingly. Did he hear her right? After what had happened, she had decided not to be angry with him or hate him and instead, asked him to give their engagement a chance. He did not know what to think. He should be upset that his plan backfired but somehow, a part of him felt extremely relieved that she did not want to break the engagement yet. He was also rather piqued by the fact that Sakura did not seem to be jealous of his relationship with Meilin. He shook his head. '**_Why the heck I feel this way?_**' he thought.

"Oh... you are unwilling to do so." a disappointed Sakura said, mistaking Syaoran shaking his head as a refusal to her plea.

"No! Umm, I mean yes. I will like to get to know you better." Syaoran said. '**_What the heck are you doing? This is not part of your plan!!!!!!_**' his mind screamed.

"Thanks, Li san." Sakura said giving him dazzling smiles that will make any guy's heart melt.

'**_Oh, well! I can't do anything about it right now._**' Syaoran reasoned, not wanting to hurt her; not yet anyway.

The whole day turned out to be so much better than Syaoran could ever hope for. He had a wonderful time with Sakura. For the past few hours, they had went shopping, had a delightful lunch in an expensive restaurant, played at the arcade and now, they were heading to a park which was located close to the beach. Even though he hated to admit, he realized that he was starting to like Sakura more and more.

'**_This was not the way it was supposed to happen. I have to start keeping my distance from Sakura if I want my plan to work._**' he thought. Syaoran sighed. '**_Well, that will have to wait._**' he finally decided. For today, he just wanted to enjoy the whole day with an enchanting girl, who happened to be his unwanted fiancé, by his side.

"I really like Hong Kong. It is so beautiful," Sakura said when they arrived at the park; the awe in her voice was unmistakable. "Just look at this place," she continued. She was looking left and right, admiring the scenery before her. "I'm sure you've come here very often don't you?" Sakura asked turning to Syaoran. For the first time in days, she saw Syaoran with a smile on his face; a true genuine smile.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, smiling. He loves the way, she appreciate things around her. He had always taken his life for granted.

"Not really, I seldom come here," he answered. "Why don't we sit over there and watch the sunset." he asked while pointing to a bench. Sakura agreed and followed him.

For a while, they just sat together at the bench silently. It was not a tense silent though, but more of a comfortable one where both just enjoyed the companionship of each other.

Sakura too was rather surprised by how this day turned out. She thought that they would find it hard to get along with each other. Instead, she realized that he is a really wonderful person to be with. He was a great listener, thoughtful, kind and even had a sense of humor that she never thought existed in him. '**_I'm in love with him._**' she thought, slightly frightful by that notion, knowing that most probably, he would not reciprocate. She frowned.

'**_This is so romantic._**' Syaoran thought with a sigh as he watched the sunset. Syaoran frowned. Where did that thought come from? Since when did he become a softie? He glanced at the Sakura and noticed that she too was frowning. She seemed a little sad and angry over whatever she was thinking about.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes glistened. '**_He sounded as though he care but did he truly care for me?_**' wondered Sakura. "No...nothing at all, Li san," said Sakura unconvincingly, turning away from him.

Syaoran was not about to be ignored though. He cupped Sakura's chin and turned her head so that she faced him.

"Call me Syaoran. After all, I already call you Sakura." he said softly.

"Now, tell me what's wrong," he persuaded, losing himself in the bottomless emerald eyes as he stared intensely at her.

"Syaoran..." Sakura pleaded. There was a weird look on his face. Slowly, he closed the gap between their faces. Their lips were inches apart. Sakura closed her eyes, knowing that he wanted to kiss her and waited for the kiss. Just when their lips were getting closer

Closer

Closer

Closer

And…………………………

AN: Sorry for keep u guys in curious… but I will update the next after I get REVIEWS, I have already wrote, just will wait for Reviews. So Plzzzzzzz REVIEWS REVIEWS

Stay tuned…


	4. About to Kiss

**AN: Sorry, thanks for being curious... : D  
**

**C**hapter **4**: **About to kiss**

Closer

Closer

And………….

"**Syaoran!"** a female voice called. Syaoran and Sakura quickly broke away from each other. They both had a dazed look on their face. "Syaoran, I'm so glad I found you," Meilin said and threw herself at Syaoran. She looked at Syaoran. He still looked dazed, probably from the near-kiss, but there was also a hint of anger present in his eyes. '**_Is he angry that he was interrupted or is it because he almost kissed the girl he wanted to hate so much?_**' Meilin thought.

"Meilin..." Syaoran finally said. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He stole a glance at Sakura whose face now devoid of any emotions. What had he been thinking just now? He was supposed to drive her away; not get her closer! He must admit he really did want to kiss her. '**_Since when did his life become so complicated._**' he thought in dismay.

"I went to your house to visit you today but Fanren told me you went to town. I've been looking for you for hours. I miss you." Meilin said, too caught up in the deception that she did not notice Syaoran was looking angrier by the seconds.

Sakura looked at the couple in front of her. An intense sadness mixed with disappointment filled her. She had almost forgotten that he still had a girlfriend. Why oh why did she listen to Kero and Tomoyo when they persuaded her to stay. Life would have been easier if she had just left yesterday. Then she would not have fallen in love... Suddenly she felt very strong magic nearby. She looked around.

In an instant, thick smokes started to appear out of nowhere. It was made even worst now that it was dark. The sun had set and the flickering lights went off. Confusions began to arise as people started shouting in panic and trying to escape from the park. As it was dark, the people ended up stumbling into each other.

Syaoran decided to bring the three of them to safety.

"Follow me." he shouted and started to look for the exit. Meilin quickly grabbed Syaoran's hand and followed him. Admits the confusion, he did not notice that Sakura did not follow him and had run in the opposite direction.

Sakura quickly summoned her wand. "Power of Magic, Power of Light. Surrender the wand, the force ignites. Release!"

She took out a card and shouted, "Glow Card! Light this place up." Then, taking out another card, she said, "Blow this smoke away. Windy!" With Windy aid, the smoke started to clear. Now that she could see clearly, she headed for the direction of the source of the magic. As she was walking towards a playground, she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"So, Card Mistress. We finally met," the voice said. Sakura turned and gasped. Not so far away from her, a tall figure stood. He was the scariest man Sakura had ever seen. He was very thin and wrinkled. There were pus oozing from his body and blood was dripping from his mouth. (AN: I can't believe I typed this)

"Who... Who are...you?" Sakura stammered. "and wha...what do yyyyyouuu want?" She was totally frightened.

"I am Yoru and I'm here for your power. Prepare to die, Card Mistress," he said throwing a fireball at Sakura. Sakura quickly dodged the attack but he continued throwing more and more fireballs at her.

"Fly!" shouted Sakura and flew higher to avoid being hit by the fireballs.

"You can't escape me, Sakura," Yoru said evilly continuing to attack Sakura.

Meanwhile...

Syaoran and Meilin had just managed to exit the park. Amazingly, the smokes seemed to be contained at the park only and there were no signs of fire at all. '**_This is a work of magic._**' Syaoran thought. He turned to Sakura to find only Meilin who was also glancing around looking for Sakura.

**"Where is Sakura?"** Syaoran shouted, panicking. His heart was hammering rapidly.

"I don't know," Meilin said, there was concern in her voice.

Syaoran felt for her aura. It came from the park and something was happening to her for her aura was fading drastically.

"I have to go in there," Syaoran announced and ran towards the park.

Meilin looked at Syaoran's disappearing figure. "Bring her back, Syaoran," she whispered. Although she did not know Sakura well, she liked Sakura a lot. When this is over, she is going to tell Syaoran that she will not participate in his scheme anymore. She noticed Sakura's sadness and dismay when she had interrupted them. '**_Sakura loves Syaoran and I know he feels the same way. I'm going to get them together._**' she concluded.

Back to Sakura and Yoru

"This time I won't miss," Yoru said and aimed another fireball at Sakura. It hit Sakura and she fell to the ground.

"Firey and Watery, attack Yoru at once," Sakura ordered as desperation took over her.

Yoru easily evade their attacks and weakened them with his power. The cards became too weak to battle that they returned to their card from.

"Is that the best you can do, dear? I thought the cards will be stronger than that," He mocked and attacked Sakura again.

"Shield," Sakura called but she had already used too much power and was too weak to hold up against the attack. The shield broke within minutes.

Yoru smiled. He knew victory was within his grasp. "Say your last prayer, Sakura," he warned, and aimed a dark energy towards Sakura.

Sakura closed her eyes knowing she won't stand a chance against the attack.

"Lightning, come forth!" shouted Syaoran and the lightning stopped the dark energy from attacking Sakura.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at her savior in disbelief. "Syaoran," Sakura whispered and fainted.

Syaoran ran towards Sakura. He cursed himself, realizing that he almost lost her. He felt for her pulse. She was still alive but was badly injured. He then turned to Yoru, his aura flaring in anger.

"You are not getting away with this. Lightning, come forth," he ordered again and this time, the lightning struck Yoru.

Yoru flinched. Damn the brat for coming to her rescue. He realized that he have to retreat, for now. He then turned to Syaoran who was standing in front of Sakura and said,

"I will let you off this time but I will be back." With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The smokes surrounding the park too disappeared and the whole park looked like it was before the attack. Syaoran then turned to Sakura, lifted her into his arms and ran out of the park.

'**_I need to send her to the hospital immediately._**' he thought, all the while panting with exhaustion. '**_Oh, Sakura…_**'

**TO BE CONTINUED**...

**AN: What will happen to Sakura? Will she survive? Stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Review Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**The more the more fast update**


	5. Will confess Feelings

**C**hapter **5**: **Will confess Feelings**

**Somewhere in Hong Kong**

"Argghhhh!!!!!!" Yoru shouted in frustration. "I was so close to killing the Card Mistress but that meddlesome boy had to interfere with me," he growled, his anger mounting.

He knew he would not stand a chance of winning if Sakura and Syaoran fight together for their power increase drastically when they are in each other's presence. Syaoran's lightning attack was proof enough. It was very powerful indeed and had grown even more powerful when he saw how badly his beloved was attacked. His beloved... Yoru smiled evilly.

"Love," Toru said thoughtfully, his eyes glinting with evil as he came up with a plan. He knew just the perfect plan to wedge them apart again; and when that happens, he will finish Sakura once and for all.

/ **Hospital** /

Syaoran looked at Sakura's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He had been sitting beside her for hours waiting for her to be awake. Even though the doctor had informed him that her condition was quite stable, one thought kept repeating in his head.

'**_I almost lost her._**' he thought. He kept thinking about the moment when Yoru's dark energy almost hit Sakura.

'**_I will protect Sakura from that evil even if it's the last thing I'll do._**' he vowed with determination, gripping her lifeless hand in his.

'**_I care a lot about her and will not let anything or anybody harm to her._**' he continued. All of a sudden, he felt extremely exhausted and almost immediately, he fell asleep with his head resting on the hospital bed.

(Can u guys guess what had happened?)

"Mom, I can't believe you put a sleeping spell on him." Fanren complained. Yelan, her daughters, along with Sakura's family and Tomoyo had been watching Syaoran for quite a while now. Since Syaoran was sitting with his back facing the door, he had not noticed their presence.

"I want him to sleep. He had been keeping a vigil by Sakura's side ever since he brought her here and I knew he was still exhausted from yesterday's incident since he himself had not rest. He needs all his energy later if he is ever going to defeat Yoru." Yelan explained and the rest nodded in understanding.

Yelan smiled. She was rather pleased with how things had turned out. She knew Syaoran deeply cared for Sakura. He had also vowed to protect her and Yelan could not ask for more from Syaoran; except marry Sakura, of course. For now, she just had to wait and see what would happen next. Yelan looked around. She knew she was not the only one who was pleased. Her daughters, Tomoyo and Sakura's brother and father also felt the same way for they knew that whether Syaoran liked it or not, he was already falling for Sakura.

**Next morning**

Sakura woke up to see herself in an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" she asked, confused. She felt someone gripped her hand tighter as she started to move. She turned her head and blushed. Sleeping in the chair beside her was none other than her fiancé.

She gazed at him. He looked so much younger and boyish when he was asleep. He had a soft look on his face compared to when he was awake since he always frowning and glaring at someone. On its own violation, her free hand lifted and she ran her hand through his soft, messy hair.

Suddenly, Syaoran started to move and Sakura quickly pulled her hand away, blushing furiously. "Sakura..." he said when he looked up to see her staring at him."You're awake!!!!" he exclaimed and hugged the red-faced Sakura.

"I was worried about you," he continued still hugging her tightly.

Sakura pulled away slightly to look into Syaoran's eyes. '**_Do you really care for me?_**' she wondered. Instead, she asked, "What happened?"

Syaoran let go of Sakura and explained, "Yoru, an evil sorcerer, is after your cards and your power. Yesterday, he had tried to get you alone in the park and tried to kill you," he said, shuddering at the recollection.

"But you saved me, didn't you?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded and continued, "I managed to get you before he finished you off and attacked him but he disappeared immediately after that. However, I have no doubt that he will come and try to kill you again. We have to be careful at all times"

"Thank you, Syaoran. If not for you, I'll probably be dead by now. I'm sorry to have caused you the trouble," Sakura said with a smile.

Then her voice turned serious as she continued, "I will have to defeat him soon. As long as he is not defeated, he might cause harm to other innocent people."

"We." Syaoran amended simply

"Huh???" Sakura was confused.

"WE will defeat him, Sakura; not you alone," he said.

"No, I don't want to trouble you anymore and I don't want you to get hurt. This is my own battle and I will fight him alone." Sakura argued. The thought of Syaoran getting hurt because of her appalled her.

"How can you defeat him when you hardly caused any damage to him in your previous battle?" Syaoran said angrily. He saw Sakura cringed and he regretted using his angry tone.

Softening his tone, Syaoran apologized, "I'm sorry, Sakura. It's just that I don't want you to get killed. Besides, I already promised myself that I would protect you no matter what. I care for you, Sakura, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You… you care for me?" Sakura asked, staring at Syaoran with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yes, I care for you," Syaoran answered with a small smile. "More than you can ever think of," Syaoran continued silently.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Suddenly...

"Sakura!!!!! You're awake," Syaoran's sisters and Tomoyo squealed in delight as they rushed to get to Sakura.

Kero managed to fly to Sakura first. "Good to have you back with us, Sakura" Kero said as he sat on Sakura's lap. It was a chaotic condition as everyone fought for Sakura's attention. Sakura and Syaoran just stared at them in shock, both knowing with disappointment that their quiet moment had just ended.

Meanwhile, Yelan, Fujitaka and Touya just stood at the doorway as they watched with amusement at the scene before them.

"Alright everyone. Stop disturbing Sakura. She still needs her rest," Yelan ordered and the whole group quietuses down. Then turning to Sakura, she said, "I hope you are feeling better, Sakura. The doctor wanted you to stay in the hospital for another 2 weeks but I convinced him to allow you to be discharged tomorrow." Seeing Sakura's eyes lit up with happiness,

Yelan laughed and continued, "Provided that you will stay in bed for two weeks and take all the medications he had prescribed." Sakura's face fell with dismay at the thought of two weeks in confinement.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We will keep you company so that you won't get bored," Fuutie comforted Sakura.

For the next two weeks, Sakura spent every moment of her time in her bedroom but she was never lack of company. Fanren, Fuutie, Shiefa and Feimei visited her everyday and entertained her with stories of young Syaoran.

Tomoyo and Kero would just visit her to talk to her about their day or just irritate her. However, it was Syaoran's visit that she looked forward to the most. Having his presence near her made her feel secure and blissful. She could talk about everything to him and he would listen no matter how silly they sounded. The more time she spent with him, the deeper in love she fell for him.

She was rather confused with what she was going to do about it though; a part of her badly wanted to expose her feelings to him but there was also another part of her that prevented her to do so for she was afraid of his rejection.

"Sakura?" a voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts. "You there?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Syaoran. I guess I kind of spaced out," said Sakura as she smiled apologetically at Syaoran.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" he asked, concern mirroring in his eyes.

"Sure. I'm just tired, that's all," Sakura lied, faking a yawn.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sakura, for keeping you up for so long. I'll take my leave now. Sweet dreams, Sakura," Syaoran said rather reluctantly. He turned to leave but not before he planted a kiss on Sakura's forehead.

"Hoee!!!" Sakura exclaimed, her face redder than a ripe tomato. (If that's possible)

Syaoran quietly closed the door behind him. He sighed. There was no denying it anymore.

"I love Sakura." he said in awe. He always thought he was incapable of such love but Sakura had proved him wrong. He would inform his mother that he is ready to marry Sakura (She would be smirk no doubt, but he would thank her all the same). He would then confess to Sakura that he loves her and personally asked her to marry him.

But first, he had to tell Meilin that he wanted to stop the act. "I'll call Meilin tomorrow." Syaoran announced sleepily and decided to head for bed.

**Next morning**

"Finally! My days in confinement are over," Sakura announced happily. She had already taken a bath and was now busy brushing her auburn hair.

Turning to Kero, she asked, "How do I look?" She had dressed with care today. She had decided that she would confess her feelings to Syaoran and see how he would react to that. She hated to continue hiding in the dark, not knowing what to expect and just hoped that he would not push her away after hearing her confession.

"Mmm, delicious," Kero said as he ate a pudding.

Sakura lifted Kero to get his attention. "I'm not talking about the pudding. I'm asking you how I look?" she repeated sternly.

Kero reluctantly turned to Sakura and scrutinized her. "You look beautiful. I'm sure that gaki is going to drool all over you," Kero admitted.

"Thanks, Kero. Wish me luck," Sakura said and went downstairs to look for Syaoran.

**Meanwhile, in the garden...**

"So, our emotionless, Syaoran has fallen in love after all."

**AN: I know it's not to stop but I m tried. Plzz keep reading… and REVIEW.. if I get more review the more fast I wil update….. so plzz REVIEW**

_**Stay tuned**_


	6. Who's that GUY?

Chapter 4: Who's That Guy?

"So, our emotionless Syaoran has fallen in love after all." Meilin drawled. She had a triumphant smile on her face when Syaoran told her that he did not want to continue with their scheme after all. Inside, Meilin was relieved. She had also wanted to tell him that she did not want to participate in the scheme anymore and was worried that he would not allow it.

Syaoran looked at Meilin. "There is something I want to ask you. Do you think you can answer this as honestly as possible?" he asked. Meilin nodded. "Do you think Sakura likes me?" he asked.

"Of course, she likes you. How can you be so dense? I have seen it in her eyes," Meilin reassured him.

"You're sure. You're not joking, right?" he asked again.

"Do I look like I'm joking? She likes you, Syaoran and I bet she loves you just as much as you love her," Meilin answered. She had never seen Syaoran this uncertain before. He had always seemed so confident and invincible and now, he was practically falling apart just because of Sakura.

"Thank you, Meilin. You're a great friend to have," Syaoran said humbly.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. She was happy to see how much Syaoran had changed for the better these last few days.

"About last time...our engagement..." Syaoran said, not knowing where to start and how to continue.

"It's ok. I forgive you already. We are just not meant to be; after all, you belong to Sakura just as she belongs to you," Meilin said, knowing that Syaoran was going to apologize over what had happened in the past. Meilin took a step towards Syaoran and hugged him. Syaoran hugged her back. It was an embrace of friendship and forgiveness.

Sakura was still looking for Syaoran. His sister had told her that he went to the garden. Her heart was bursting with nervous excitement. She could not wait to tell him how she felt.

Suddenly, she heard Syaoran's voice. It was just around the corner. Eagerly she turned around the corner but what she saw broke her heart in two... A few meters away from her, she saw Meilin and Syaoran in a tight embrace. Tears began to form in her eyes and she quickly ran away before she was discovered. She finally stopped when she reached the place where she first saw Syaoran and Meilin hug and kissing.

'**_Why? Why? Don't tell me that you never care for me; that it was all a pretense. You just stayed by me because I was sick and now that I'm well, you go back to your girlfriend._**' Sakura cried heartbrokenly to herself.

'**_I'm such a fool. I can't just demand that they broke up. I've already promised that he will do it on his own free will,_**' she continued. '**_I wish I had never been here; then I would never have fallen in love._**' she said, totally shattered.

Looking at her beautiful surrounding, she began to sing...

_Guess mine is not the first heartbroken_

_and my eyes are not the first to cry_

_I'm not the first to know_

_there's just no getting over you_

_I know I'm just a fool who's willing_

_to sit around and wait for you_

_but baby can't you see_

_there's nothing else for me to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's no where to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm out of my head_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_My head is saying fool forget him_

_My heart says don't let go_

_Hold on to the end_

_and that's what I intend to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's no where to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm out of my head_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

Suddenly, Sakura heard someone clapping behind her. She turned in horror. A boy about her age was standing behind her.

"You have a beautiful voice," he complimented. Sakura blushed at the fact that she was being caught; by a handsome boy no less. The raven-haired boy had the dreamiest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"You sound as if you are singing this song to someone," he said.

Sakura blushed again and said, "Yes, actually I was thinking about someone when I was singing that song." Her eyes turned sad.

"I'm sorry. It's indeed a sad song. By the way, I'm Shiin and I'm a guest of the Li family." the guy said, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Shiin. I'm Sakura and I'm also a guest of the Li family," Sakura said shaking his hand.

Strangely, she realized that his hand was not warm as she had expected.

"Just a guest? I would think that someone as lovely as you would be a part of the great Li clan." he said.

"I'm actually... Syaoran's...fiancé," Sakura admitted. The sad look in her eyes reappearing again.

"From the look on your face I think, you are not happy with that. May I ask why? Don't you like him?" Shiine asked.

"No, I love him. But he... he loves his girlfriend, Meilin. I just saw them together," Sakura answered sadly.

"He's a stupid guy, can't see the beauty in you." Shiin said simply.

"No, I'm the stupid one. I was the one who fall in love with someone whose heart already belongs to somebody else," said Sakura.

"You know what? All this talk is rather depressing and I'm sure you are not here to listen to my stupid rambling. I guess I'll go to my room and wash up. Will I be seeing you during lunch later in the dining room?" asked Sakura.

"I won't miss it for the world now that I know you will be there," Shiin answered.

"See you," said Sakura and turned to leave. She smiled. '**_That guy is a true charmer._**' she thought.

Shiin too was smiling.

'**_This is going to be easier, I can really get her._**' he thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AN: What is Yoru's plan? Who is Shiin sweety? Will the misunderstanding be cleared?**

**Read the next chapter to find out…**

**PLzzzzzzzzzzz REVIEW**


	7. Getting Frustrated

**C**hapter: **Getting Frustrated**

"So, Sakura. How's the confession go?" Tomoyo asked eagerly when she saw Sakura practically skipped into the room. "I wanted to videotape it but Kero stopped me," Tomoyo explained and waited for Sakura to tell her all about it.

"I met the dreamiest, most charming guy you can ever see. He's a guest here too." Sakura said, with shinning voice

"Hey, what about Syaoran? Did you not confess to him?" Tomoyo asked, confused.

"What's this about another guy? I thought you love Syaoran?" Kero asked at the same time.

"I do not want to talk about it." Sakura said, in annoyed.

"But..." said both Kero and Tomoyo.

"Just leave it at that, ok? I need to go and wash up," Sakura interrupted and headed for the washroom. Kero and Tomoyo looked at one another. Something wrong was definitely going on.

/ During lunch /

Syaoran could not wait for lunch to be over. He had intended to bring Sakura aside after lunch so that he could tell her how he feel about her and asked her to marry him. He stole a glance at Sakura. She seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

Suddenly, Sakura looked up to find him staring intently at her. Syaoran blushed and smiled at her but to his surprise, she looked away immediately. Syaoran frowned. He wondered what he had done to offend her.

"Everyone, I have an announcement for you. We have a very special guest who just arrived here this morning. He will be with us for a few weeks. He will be here any minute now," Yelan announced.

As if on cue, a knock sounded on the door and a young man entered. "Shiin, glad that you're able to join us for lunch. Let me introduce you to everyone." Yelan said to Shiin.

Kero and Tomoyo looked at Sakura who was smiling brightly at Shiin. Yelan then introduced them to those present at the table.

When she was about to introduce him to Sakura, Shiin cut in and said,

"Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you again."

"Same goes here, Shiin." Sakura replied, returning Shiin's smile with a smile of her own.

Everyone's mouth dropped open in shock at this exchange. Syaoran tensed when he saw how familiar Shiin and Sakura are to each other. They had even called each other by their first name.

'**_When did she meet him and what the heck is Shiin doing gazing at his fiancé like that?_**' Syaoran thought angrily.

"You have met each other before?" Shiefa asked the very question that was on everyone's mind.

"Yes." Shiin answered still gazing at Sakura. "We met this morning in the garden."

"Well, then. Why don't you sit over there?" Yelan asked pointing to a seat beside Sakura.

"I'll be glad to.," Shiin said and settled beside Sakura.

When dinner was over, Shiin turned to Sakura and asked,

"Sakura, I know you are also a guest here but I'm sure you are quite familiar with this place already. Will you please show me around?"

"I'll love to but don't you rather have a member of the Li family show you around. After all, they know about this place more than I do," Sakura said.

"Please, Sakura." he pleaded charmingly.

"Well, ok." Sakura conceded and they both excused themselves from the room.

Syaoran watched them leave. Inside, he was seething. He had already planned something perfect for Sakura and that guy just had to come along and ruined everything for him.

"That Shiin is really handsome." Shiefa said, unwittingly rubbing salt in the wound.

"Too bad he's younger than us," Feimei said with a laugh.

Syaoran could not take it anymore. He was beyond fury. Its bad enough to see how Shiin was hitting on his fiancé and now, even his sisters were swooning over that creep. Abruptly, he stood up and left.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Feimei asked.

"To my room, where else." Syaoran answered harshly and left.

"What just happened?" Fanren asked after Syaoran left.

"Our brother is jealous, duh." Shiefa replied, stating the obvious while rolling her eyes.

"I know. I mean, what is going on between Sakura and Shiin? They look too close for comfort." Fanren asked, looking hopefully at Tomoyo and Kero for answers.

"We too have no idea. This morning, Sakura told Kero that she was going to confess her feelings to Syaoran but when she came back, she was talking about another guy. When we asked her about Syaoran, she stubbornly refused to say anything. We are also very confused." Tomoyo explained. Kero just nodded in agreement at Tomoyo's words.

"Who is that Shiin guy anyway?" Touya asked Yelan. He was angry to know that someone else was making a move on his ever-so-clueless sister.

"Actually, he told me he was a traveler from Taiwan and came here for a mission to find someone. He asked if he could stay here for a while. He was mannered too." answered Yelan.

"It's not like you to let travelers in just like that, mother." Fuutie countered.

"I know but he sounded so desperate yet sincere. I felt sorry for him," Yelan said. Truthfully, she herself was unsure how he had managed to convince her to let him stay in her house.

"I don't like him. Something is not right about him," Kero said thoughtfully. At one time, he thought he sensed a dark aura coming from Shiin but it disappeared almost immediately that Kero thought it was probably his imagination.

"Something wrong has also happened between Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura did not want to talk about it and I doubt Syaoran will tell us. I don't want them to break the engagement." Tomoyo said.

"Listen, everyone. No one is to interfere in their relationship. If there really is a problem between them, they have to sort this out on their own. Do not get involve. Do you all understand?" Yelan warned.

Everyone nodded but they were very disappointed that they could not help the couple.

For days after that, Sakura and Syaoran were not on speaking terms with one another. They avoided each other every chance they got.

For Syaoran, he had decided not to confess to Sakura. He noticed that Sakura had been spending a lot of time with Shiin and he kept his distance. It hurt him to see them enjoying themselves together. Many a time, he just wanted to approach them and told Shiin to leave his fiancé alone but he just held back. Instead, he spends more time wandering aimlessly around town. He still loved Sakura but he was not sure what she felt him. For all he knew, she was already in love with Shiin.

Ana Sakura, …

TO BE CONTINUED...

AN: Plzzz review, or else no more chap…..muhahahah

Tak care

Until next time


	8. Angry Confession

Chapter: **Angry Confession**

Sakura, on the other hand, mistakenly thought that Syaoran's neglect of her was because he did not feel obligated to look after her anymore now that she was well and would rather spend time with his girlfriend. As a result, she had decided to spend more time with Shiin instead. Never did she know that the more time she spent with Shiin, the further she was driving herself and Syaoran apart. Even though, Shiin had been wonderful to her all the time, Sakura still missed Syaoran and sometimes wished she was with Syaoran instead.

"Sakura?" Shiin asked. "Are you listening to me? You're thinking about your fiancé again, don't you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry," said Sakura sheepishly. They were in the living room watching television.

"You know, you should just move on," Shiin said softly.

"But I don't want to move on," said Sakura.

"Sometimes, they are just certain things that you can't hold on to and you must let go," Shiin persuaded.

"I don't know," Sakura said uncertainly and faced Shiin.

Shiin gazed at Sakura and smiled. Slowly, he tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

Syaoran had just returned from his routine aimless tour around town. As he passed the living room, he heard some voices coming from within. Curious, he took a peep inside and what he saw made him boil in anger. Shiin was tucking a lock of Sakura's hair behind her ear.

"What is going on in here?" Syaoran burst out.

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed in horror.

"I can explain," Shiin said confidently as he stood up.

"I don't want any explanation from you. I ought to break your neck after what you have done. However, I have a more important discussion I will like to have with my fiancé. So, please leave!" Syaoran ordered, stressing on the word '**_fiancé_**'. Sakura flinched.

"I'll be in the porch if you need me," Shiin informed Sakura and with a glare at Syaoran, he left the room.

There was a long tense silent before Sakura spoke up. "Syaoran..." Sakura began.

"What do you think you're doing with that guy? Have you forgotten that I'm you fiancé?" Syaoran cut in furiously.

"It's not what you think," Sakura protested.

"Oh yeah!" Syaoran said sarcastically. "You have been spending most of your time with him anyway. Don't you know how to behave in a manner that fits your station as my future wife?" he mocked. Too clouded he was by anger that he did not notice what he had just said.

Sakura's patience snapped. All her pent-up emotions were finally let out as she said, "Why do I even bother reasoning with you anyway. You're totally insufferable and that's not all, you're the worst kind of hypocrite! How dare you lecture me on how I should behave as your fiancé? Just look at yourself. You have a fiancé and a girlfriend. You did not let her go even though you're engaged to me. I caught both of you about to kiss before and you did not even look sorry about it. Then I saw you again hugging her that day I met Shiin. It hurts you know. It really hurts because...," Sakura's voice began to crack.

Syaoran looked stunned. He took a step towards Sakura but Sakura's fierce glare forced him to take a step back.

"I'm not finished. It hurts because... because I love you! How stupid can I be? I love you and I thought you might come to love me too but... you... still...love Meilin. But I have enough of this! I'm breaking our engagement." Sakura cried and ran away.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called and ran after her.

"Don't you dare come near me or I'll break your bones to pieces and I really mean what I say," Sakura warned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Oh, god! What have I done?" Syaoran thought in horror.

After hearing Sakura's outburst, all the pieces came into place. Sakura had loved him but when he saw the hug that he shared with Meilin that day, she thought that he still loved Meilin and all the time he had spent with her was just an act. No wonder she had turned to Shiin for comfort.

"She loves me but what have I done?" Syaoran thought with despair. He buried his head in his hands. He did not deserve her.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Get me out of this place now," Sakura cried and pleaded with Shiin who was waiting for her at the porch.

"Where?" Shiin asked.

"Anywhere but here. I just need to get out of this place for a while." answered Sakura, her face wet with tears.

"Alright," Shiin said with a satisfied smile.

------------------------------------

**One hour** later, they arrived at a very secluded beach.

"Where are we?" asked Sakura.

"Just a place I found recently," Shiin replied vaguely. "Let's sit here for a while and you can tell me all that had happened in the room."

Once they were settled, Sakura told Shiin what had happened after he had left. Shiin just remained silent as he listened to Sakura.

"I feel horrible. I just want to die." Sakura finished.

"Die?" Shiin asked. There was a hopeful tone in his voice.

Sakura looked up uneasily at Shiin. She did not like the tone of his voice. Shiin abruptly stood up.

"Is something wrong, Shiin?" Sakura asked, slightly terrified.

Shiin smiled an evil smile and said, "No! Not at all. Things are finally looking up for me".

As Sakura looked in horror, Shiin changed form into a familiar figure. "Don't you miss me, Card Mistress?" 'Shiin' asked.

"Yoru." Sakura said, the terror in her voice was evident.

"I finally got you and this time, you won't escape." Yoru announced triumphantly.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile...

"Syaoran! What are you doing alone in the living room? Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know. She'll probably out with Shiin." Syaoran said brokenly.

"In this kind of weather? Is she crazy?" Feimei exclaimed.

Syaoran looked up. Something wrong was going on. He stood up and looked out the window. Feimei was right. It was pouring heavily.

"Search the whole ground for Sakura," he ordered and ran out of the room in search of his beloved.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Tomoyo ran up to Syaoran, panting heavily. "Syaoran..." she began but paused to take a breath.

"Hurry, Tomoyo. Where is she?" urged Syaoran impatiently.

"A guard told me that both she and Shiin left about half an hour ago by cab. He did not know where they went though."

"Whatt!!!!!" Syaoran exclaimed, his apprehension growing. "I have to look for her. I think she's in danger. You go and tell the rest what had happened and ask them to wait until I return," Syaoran said to Tomoyo and left.

"Please bring her back safely, Syaoran" Tomoyo prayed.

"Oh god! Please don't let me be too late. Please don't let anything happen to her," Syaoran too prayed.

---------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED...

AN: Plzzzz do Review…..


	9. A Love Till The End

**C**hapter: **A Love Till The End**

**At the secluded beach **

"I should have known it was you." Sakura said trying to keep a cool facade. Yoru smiled sadistically when he heard the quivering tone that Sakura tried so hard to keep hidden.

"How could I have been so careless?" Sakura chastised herself.

"You want to know why Card Mistress?" Yoru asked. "It's because you are too busy trying to mend your broken heart to notice anything wrong." Sakura glared at him silently.

She knew he was right about that. Yoru gave Sakura an evil grin and continued, "You know, Sakura. You and that brat actually made my task simpler. I thought I would have a harder time trying to wedge you two apart but you guys had already done it for me. Well, your loss is my gain. Are you ready to meet your doom?"

"How could you manage to convince Yelan-san to let you stay in the house?" asked Sakura. She was trying to buy more time as she thought of a strategy to defeat Yoru.

"I'm surprise a magician like you cannot find the answer to that simple question. There is such thing as hypnosis you know. Enough talk already. I am going to kill you once and for all," Yoru answered and threw fireballs at Sakura.

Having anticipated the attack, Sakura immediately called out her cards, "Jump! Release and dispel!" In mid air, she called for another card, "Windy, blow the fireballs back at Toru."

"Arrrrggggghhhh!" Yoru cried in pain. Yoru who had not expected such a quick retaliation was thus hit by his own attack.

"You think you're smart don't you? Well, take this!" shouted Yoru angrily as he aimed a Thunder attack at Sakura.

"Thunder! Counter Yoru's attack!" Sakura ordered. A large explosion ensued as both Thunders collided.

"Not bad, Card Mistress. You finally showed some spunk that I have found lacking the last time we met," observed Yoru once the smokes cleared.

"I was caught off guard then but now, I am more prepared. And this time, I am not going to lose," Sakura explained confidently. "Earthy, release!" shouted Sakura. The ground near Yoru started to shake violently but Yoru simply elevate himself.

"Nice try, Sakura," Yoru said with a smile as he float above the ground.

"Windy! Now's your chance. Attack Yoru," Sakura said knowing that one's defense is weaker when they are in mid air.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Yoru screamed when Windy attacked him.

"Wood! Restrain Yoru now," Sakura ordered. Within seconds, Yoru was restrained by Wood.

"I got you now, Yoru. Why don't you just surrender?" Sakura announced triumphantly.

Yoru smiled and said," You think you got me already, huh? You are wrong. Why don't you give up first? After all, not so long ago, you personally told me that you want to die." Sakura gripped her wand tighter. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Yoru who smiled even wider.

"Why do you still want to live anyway? Its not like there's any reason for you to continue on living now that the one you love does not seem to care even a little for you."

"Shut up," Sakura whispered trying hard not to lose control. She knew the moment when that happened, she would not be able to fight Yoru.

"You know its true, Sakura, or else you would have protested already. Life is really not worth living for when the most important person to you not only rejects your love, he also tramples all over it," Yoru continued shrewdly knowing that he was getting to Sakura.

"No!" Sakura shouted though uncertainly. She was confused and unsure. She stared at Yoru. Unknown to her, Yoru was slowly weakening Wood's hold on him.

"Still denying the truth? The proof is right here. If he really cares for you, why is he not here? I have no doubt in my mind that he is probably enjoying his time with his girlfriend right now," Yoru taunted Sakura.

"You're lying!" Sakura said shaking her head profusely as she tried to get the image of Syaoran and Meilin out of her mind. Sakura was too distracted by her own thoughts that she did not notice that Yoru had already broke free and was now gathering a large fireball in his hands.

"I may be lying but you won't be alive to find out the truth," he shouted and threw the enormous fireball at Sakura.

"Watery!" Sakura ordered. She was however a little too late in reacting. The impact of Watery and the fireball results in an explosion so close to Sakura that she was thrown a few meters back from where she was standing.

"Nooooooo!" Sakura cried in pain. Slowly, she struggled to stand up. "Ahhh!" Sakura cried again and leaped forward when some of the rocks she was standing on suddenly crumbled. Sakura looked behind her and gasped. She was at the edge of the cliff. Just one step would cause her to fall off the cliff.

Yoru loomed over her. He sensed victory coming his way. With a smirk, he said, "At last, your power will be mine!" He gathered dark energy between his hands and aimed it at Sakura.

"Nooooooo!" another voice was heard.

"What the...," Yoru shouted, obviously angry he was interrupted. He turned towards the voice.

"Wind descend!" the voice said again. Suddenly, Yoru was lifted by strong wind and was thrown a few meters away.

"Syaoran," Sakura called.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he ran towards Sakura.

"Yes, I'm fine. How did you find me?" Sakura asked.

"No time for that Sakura. We have to defeat him first," Syaoran answered.

"Annoying brat," Yoru said. "Why did you save her anyway? Don't you want to get rid of her? She is after all, your unwanted fiancé."

Syaoran looked at Sakura who was watching him. He felt a guilty flush rushed up his cheek and from the way Sakura's eyes dimmed with sadness, he knew she noticed it. "Sakura...," Syaoran began as he tried to explain.

"Ahem! Don't you guys learn any manners? I asked you a question and you are supposed to answer me. Why are you saving her? Wouldn't it be better if you just let me get rid of her for you?" Yoru asked, slightly angered by Syaoran's and Sakura's lack of attention.

"I did it because I...I...I lov...I did it because it's my duty to protect her as her fiancé," Syaoran answered lamely. Sakura looked shattered. The little hope that she had been harboring that Syaoran had come because he care for her died.

'**_He was only compelled by duty._**' Sakura thought sadly.

"Oh well. Since both of you are here, I might as well finish you too off now," Yoru announced and attacked the couple. Both of them quickly jumped away.

"Sakura, try to get as far away from me as possible. That way, Yoru can't attack both of us at once," Syaoran shouted and started to run to the right. Sakura nodded and ran in the opposite direction.

"Can you guys stop monkeying around and start fighting me?" Yoru complained as he tried to attack Sakura and Syaoran with his fireballs. Sakura and Syaoran easily evaded the attacks.

Syaoran looked at Yoru. He realised that Yoru was getting more and more agitated and tired. He turned to Sakura and ordered, "Bind him with Shadow, Sakura. He's worn out already."

"Shadow, Release!" Sakura called. Shadow immediately bound the exhausted Yoru. "Let's use Thunder," Sakura yelled at Syaoran. They were standing opposite each other and Yoru was standing between them.

"Your time has come, Yoru," Syaoran said as he nodded at Sakura. Both Sakura and Syaoran immediately called out their attacks.

"Lightning, come forth!"

"Thunder, release!"

Both attacks hit Yoru.

"Arrrrggggghhhhhh!" Yoru shouted in pain as he started to disintegrate. "Don't think you have won. If I die, you will die with me too. See if you can survive this," Yoru warned and he burst into an enormous explosion. (It's something like self-destructing)

The explosion was about to reach the two magicians. Sakura looked at Syaoran who was quite a distance away from her. She knew that they had no time to escape and did the only thing she could do.

"Shield! Protect Syaoran from the blast," Sakura ordered. Since the couple is far away from each other, Shield could not protect both of them and Sakura had decided to save Syaoran instead of herself.

"Noooooo!" Syaoran shouted when he heard what Sakura had commanded Shield. He ran towards Sakura but was held back by Shield's protective barrier.

"No, Sakura. I love you!!!!" Syaoran shouted. He watched with helpless despair as the deadly blast hit Sakura.

**TO BE CONTINUED... or may b not**

**The END**

**AN: Will Sakura survive the blast? What will Syaoran do? Or this is the end? muhahahaahahahahha**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	10. Love to Treasure

**Chap - Love to Treasure**

/ Hospital /

It was a somber moment for Syaoran and the rest. Syaoran, his family and Sakura's family have been waiting outside the ICU for hours now. All were staring at the closed door expectantly with hope and yet with a mixture of dreaded fear. Of all the people present there, Syaoran was the most distraught. He had been pacing back and forth non-stop until his sisters complained that he was making them dizzy. Even when he was sitting, he kept fidgeting nervously.

"Arggghhhhh!" Syaoran shouted in frustration as he punched the wall beside him. Everyone turned to stare at him. They were rather frightened by his behaviour.

"Syaoran," Yelan warned sternly. Syaoran turned to his mother. Yelan saw the anxiety and intense regret in Syaoran's eyes.

Gentling her tone, she said, "I know what you are going through and I understand that you are worried about her. We all too feel the same way. However, we have to stay strong, not just for our sake but for Sakura's sake as well."

Syaoran looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry, mother. It's just that I feel so helpless. Sakura had sacrificed her life to save me. I should have been the one in there instead of her," he said.

"Syaoran...," Yelan started, trying to find the right words to soothe her son's anguish.

"I have failed. I have failed, mother. I have promised myself that I would protect her even at the expense of my life but it was she who saved me," Syaoran continued as hot tears spilled down his cheeks.

Fujitaka walked over to the distraught boy. "You did all you could to help her. If not for you, Yoru would still not be defeated. Now, don't lose hope. We just have to pray and hope that she's going to be alive," Fujitaka comforted Syaoran.

Just then, the door to the ICU opened and they all rushed towards the doctor that they almost knocked him down "How is she?" Syaoran asked impatiently, his heart was beating a mile per second. The doctor looked at the hopeful faces in front of him. He shook his head sadly and answered,

"I'm sorry."

**(AN to readers: Don't kill me! Please.) **

Hearing those two words from the doctor the group broke down. Tomoyo and Syaoran's sister huddled close to one another as they sobbed uncontrollably. Fujitaka and Touya stared at the doctor as though not believing what the doctor had said. Yelan hugged the pale Syaoran as tears formed in his eyes.

"No..." Syaoran whispered. "She can't die. He's just joking," he said softly, trying so hard to deny what he had just heard.

"I'm not joking. When you brought her here, she was already beyond reach. She's now in a coma and the chances of her waking up are almost nil. Maybe in a few weeks, she will just slip away. I'm really sorry. I did the best I could. Maybe you just pray hard and hope for a miracle," the doctor explained.

"You're incompetent!" Syaoran burst out angrily. "How could you let her die?"

"Syaoran, that's enough. There's no use getting worked up now," Yelan reprimanded Syaoran. Turning to the doctor, she apologised, "I'm sorry too. Thank you for trying to save Sakura."

The doctor nodded at the apology. He looked at Syaoran with understanding and said,

"You can go in and see her if you want. Only one person can go in at a time." Syaoran looked at the rest and they nodded their approval.

Syaoran immediately went in. Lying in the center of the room was Sakura. He walked towards her and said,

"Why did you save me, Sakura? Why? After all the hurt and unhappiness that I have caused you, you still save me. I don't deserve it."

He held her limp hands in his tightly as though trying to infuse his strength to her. Her hands felt cold.

"Don't leave me, Sakura. I love you. You meant the whole world to me. Please be alive," Syaoran pleaded to the unconscious Sakura.

But all was dark for Sakura…

**AN: Aww… too Bad the poor girl, she is going to die… what a pity? To her and my story? The End, I guess… so if I don't get review, then no Sakura**

**Muhahahahhahahahah**

**So Review .**


	11. Can’t Bring the Heart To

Chap – Can't Bring the Heart To

But all was dark for Sakura…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

For a few minutes, he just waited and stared at her, hoping that somehow she would wake up and respond to his words. He was disappointed.

"I'll wait for you, Sakura. Just come back to us. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes. I'll be here beside you all the time until you wake up," Syaoran vowed, determined not to give up hope yet.

"Syaoran," a voice called. Syaoran turned and saw Fujitaka standing at the doorway. "Can I see her now," Fujitaka asked.

Syaoran nodded wordlessly and with one last look at Sakura, he turned and left the room.

After everyone had taken their turn to visit Sakura, they all decided to leave but Syaoran stubbornly refused to leave. He convinced the doctor and the rest that he should be allowed to stay.

For days after that, Syaoran rarely left Sakura's side. He slept in the chair beside her bed even though it was very uncomfortable and only left when his family or Sakura's family wanted to visit her. The moment they left, he would sit beside her again and talked to her hoping that somehow she could hear him and come back to him.

It had been two weeks since Sakura was admitted to the hospital. Sakura was still showing no sign of recovery and Syaoran was beginning to lose hope.

"Don't go Sakura. I need you. Please..." Syaoran said to Sakura.

" When you are well, I will bring you to all the places you can only dream of. We will have a lot of fun together. There are so many things I want to tell you. So many things I have yet to share with you. Please come back. Are you listening, Sakura?" Syaoran looked hopefully at Sakura but as usual, Sakura remained unmoving.

"I love you, Sakura. Give me some hope," Syaoran cried and dropped his head on the hospital bed as despair settled in. Somehow, he realized that Sakura would never wake up.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room. Syaoran looked up. His green aura began to flare and so did Sakura's pink aura until they filled the whole room. Syaoran looked around in confusion. After a few seconds, pink and green swirls surrounded Sakura.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked. A pink light shone towards Sakura and a card materialized on her hand. The card glowed for a while as though absorbing the pink light that was shining on Sakura. Finally it stopped and the whole room returned to normal. Syaoran looked at the card in Sakura's hand.

"Hope," he read.

Sakura moved. Syaoran looked expectantly at Sakura. Sakura's eyes opened and she found herself staring into Syaoran's eyes.

"Syaoran," she whispered.

"You're alive!" exclaimed Syaoran happily as intense relief overcame him. He hugged Sakura tightly. Then, he excitedly went outside to inform the rest who were talking to the doctor. They had just arrived at the hospital.

"Sakura's alive!" Syaoran told the stunned group. For a while, everyone just stared at him, not believing what he had said.

"Really!!!" Tomoyo squealed. "I want to see her," she said as she rushed into the room. The others followed her. Sakura's room, quiet moments ago, was now filled with noise as everyone excitedly talks to Sakura.

"I'm so glad that you're alright. We were worried about you," Fujitaka said with a smile as he ruffled her hair.

Yelan looked at the doctor. She knew he was surprised that Sakura managed to get out of her coma. Something caught her eyes. On the bed beside Sakura, she saw a pink card.

"Hope card," she whispered. She could sense pink and green aura coming from it. She knew that this card was not created by Clow. She guessed that Sakura's and Syaoran's feelings for each other were so strong that they somehow created this card and this card was the one that helped to bring Sakura back.

"Everyone, Sakura is still tired. Let her rest tonight. We shall visit her again tomorrow," Yelan said stopping the commotion when she noticed how pale and tired Sakura looked. Turning to Sakura, she asked,

"Will that be alright with you, Sakura?" she asked.

"Yes," Sakura croaked for her throat was still dry.

"We'll see you tomorrow then. Sleep well," Yelan said and hugged Sakura. After saying their goodbyes, they turned and left, leaving behind the now awake Sakura and a slightly uncomfortable Syaoran.

It was a tense moment for both of them. This was the first time they were alone together since their heated argument.

Unable to withstand the suspense anymore, Sakura asked neutrally,

"I found this card when I woke up. Do you know how I got this?" Sakura held up the Hope card and looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran had a disappointed look on his face. Syaoran was rather disappointed to know that she rather talked about the card than their relationship. There were so many things that they had to resolve between them but she seemed to want to avoid it. He frowned. Whether she liked it or not, he was going to talk about it.

"We created the card," Syaoran said simply. Sakura just looked at him in confusion. Taking a deep breath, he continued,

"Somehow... somehow... it understood my feelings for you and decided to give us a second chance. I love you, Sakura. You're worth more than anything in this world to me." He looked hopefully at Sakura.

For a moment Sakura's heart sang with joy when she heard Syaoran's confession but she tempered it down immediately.

'_**He was probably saying that because he felt guilty over what had happened,**_' Sakura thought sadly. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"No," she said softly. "You are just saying that because you feel sorry over what had happened. You don't have to say it to make me feel better. You don't mean it."

Grabbing Sakura's hand in his, Syaoran fervently said,

"I really do mean it, Sakura. I love you. It has nothing to do with me feeling guilty..."

"You don't understand," Sakura interrupted. "You don't have to pretend to care for me. You have never cared for me. It was just like the last time when I was injured. You stayed by me and looked after me that I came to believe that I meant a great deal to you. You made me fall in love with you. Then when I was well, you went back to your girlfriend, Meilin," Sakura said.

Syaoran opened his mouth to protest but Sakura cut him off again,

"Don't try to deny it. I saw both of you hugging together in the garden. Can't you see? There's no need for you to pretend anymore. I know you really don't love me."

"It's you who do not understand. This is not a pretense. It is you I love. Only you, Sakura and no one else. Please believe me," Syaoran pleaded.

"What about Meilin?" Sakura asked.

"I don't love her," Syaoran explained curtly not wanting to tell Sakura all the details.

"But she's your girlfriend," Sakura countered. Syaoran looked uneasily at Sakura.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you? Can you please be honest for once," said Sakura in exasperation.

Taking a deep breath, Syaoran explained, "Actually, she is not my girlfriend. I...I...at first... I do not want to be engaged to you. Even before you reached here, I have already made up my mind to get rid of you but it all changed since I got to know you."

Sakura was furious. "That kiss. It was for my benefit then. You purposely kissed Meilin so that you could hurt me and make me cry off the engagement," she growled.

She could not believe she had fallen for such a self-centered, egoistic, idiotic, insensitive guy.

Syaoran dropped his head in shame. "I didn't kiss her; it was a kiss on her forehead. I did it to drive you away but I do regret it. I did not know you then, but when I fell in love with you, I told Meilin that I wanted it to stop. That day, when you saw me hugging Meilin, I had told her that I love you and I did not want to continue with the scheme. I had also asked for her forgiveness for something I had done to her in the past. She was actually my ex-fiancé. The embrace you saw there was just a gesture of forgiveness," Syaoran said.

"I guess you must have done something to push her away too," Sakura said sarcastically. She was shocked by this new revelation. Syaoran flushed with guilty embarrassment.

"Well," Sakura said crossing her arms. "You pushed me away too. You must be proud of your accomplishment. Getting rid of 2 fiancés you do not want to be saddled with."

"Sakura, I'm not pushing you away now. I want you to marry me," Syaoran protested.

"I don't think I can marry you. After all, you had already told me that I do not know how to behave in a manner that fits my station as your future wife," Sakura said, repeating the words Syaoran had said to her that fateful night.

"I don't mean it, Sakura. I was just jealous of Shiin. You're the perfect wife for me," Syaoran said.

Sakura sighed and said, "Just leave me alone, Syaoran. I'm tired of getting my heart broken. I'm tired of trying to second-guess you all the time fearing that you have an ulterior motive behind your actions. I don't trust you anymore. Now, just leave me alone."

"Don't be difficult," Syaoran snapped. He was starting to feel frustrated and angry. He was rather upset by how this conversation had turned out.

"What did you say?" Sakura shouted. "Arrggg! Just leave me!"

**AN: I m tried…it's night I gotta sleep… IT"S 2:25 AM, FOR GOODNESS SAKE… they can fight all night…Good Night… Bye-bye**

**But that DOESN'T MEAN U WILL STOP **_**REVIEWING**_

**So **_**REVIEW**_**, or it stops **_**HERE.**_

**GOT It**

**Take care .**


	12. Can't give up

**Ch- Can't give up**

Sakura sighed and said, "Just leave me alone, Syaoran. I'm tired of getting my heart broken. I'm tired of trying to second-guess you all the time fearing that you have an ulterior motive behind your actions. I don't trust you anymore. Now, just leave me alone."

"Don't be difficult," Syaoran snapped. He was starting to feel frustrated and angry. He was rather upset by how this conversation had turned out.

"What did you say?" Sakura shouted. "Arrggg! Just leave me!"

"But..." Syaoran protested.

"Just leave me alone," Sakura repeated while cupping her ears. "I do not want to listen to you anymore." Syaoran looked at Sakura. There was a resigned look on his face. He knew he had lost. Slowly, he turned and left. After he left, Sakura cried uncontrollably. "Why did I fall in love with you?"

For days after that, Sakura and Syaoran barely talked to one another. Syaoran only visited Sakura when there was someone else with him and he just watched her silently with hooded expression.

Sakura, on the other hand, tried her best to ignore him but once a while, she did cast a wistful glance at him when she thought no one was looking. The others were aware about what had happened but Yelan always warned them not to interfere in their relationship.

2 months later, Sakura was at the Li's mansion packing her bags in the room. She was fully recovered and had decided to return to Japan. She had told everyone that she had decided to break the engagement and they all had accepted her decision though reluctantly.

Knock! Knock!

Sakura turned towards the door hopefully.

"Co...come...iiiinn," she stammered, unwanted hope rising in her. "Oh, it is you," said Sakura with disappointment. Her face fell.

"You're hoping to see someone else?" Meilin asked gently. Sakura kept quiet.

"I heard you're leaving," Meilin said.

Sakura still remained silent. Seeing Sakura was not about to say anything, Meilin continued,"Don't do something you might regret. Don't do this to Syaoran, please. Don't to this to yourself too. I know you love him and you still want to stay. I can see it in your eyes. He did a very unforgivable thing to you but you have to learn to forgive him. He is, after all, a normal human being."

"I don't understand. Why are you defending him? Don't you hate him too after what he did to you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm defending him because I believe that despite all his faults, he really is a great guy. And I know you know it too. Deep within your heart, you know he is a wonderful guy who can bring a lot of happiness to you. He's a good kind of guy, Sakura," Meilin answered.

"The kind you can live without?" Sakura snorted.

"No. The kind you can't live without. You need him, Sakura; just as much as he needed you. Give him another chance. Throughout his life, he had always been a harsh, cynical person. He was cold and never showed much feeling towards others. That is, until he met you. He loves you and I'm sure he does not want you to leave," Meilin persuaded Sakura.

Sakura looked at Meilin and said, "If it is Syaoran who is here now convincing me to stay, who says all the things you have said to me, I would have considered it. But it's not him. He's probably somewhere else enjoying himself now that he knows he will be free of me."

"I doubt so," Meilin muttered.

"I have to finish packing. My flight is in two hours time. Thanks for trying to convince me to stay anyway," Sakura said and turned her attention back to packing her bags.

Meilin sighed and left. She knew, this was one battle Syaoran had to fight by himself.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was in the garden, feeling very depressed. Sakura was leaving and he felt helpless to stop her.

"What can I do?" Syaoran asked himself. "I have to do something. I have to try. I can't give her up yet," Syaoran said becoming more determined.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He quickly summoned Wei and ordered him to get the car ready. "Bring me to the jeweler shop at once," he ordered. He knew he had not much time to waste.

One hour later, Syaoran returned. Running to the living room, he demanded,

"Where's Sakura?" he asked. He was panting with exhaustion. He reached into his pocket and felt for the ring box. He could not wait to give it to her. Yelan and her daughters were sitting quietly in the living room. They were upset that Syaoran was not even present when Sakura and her family had left the house.

"She left," Fuutie said simply.

AN: Say bye bye to Sakura. Sorry no more time to write. Oh, n say bye bye to me I hav to a plane to catch for America. Tak care

And REVIEW or I will make a horrifying ending. That ends with blood

Muhahahahahahaha

So REVIEW : )


	13. Treasure Love Forever

**AN: Sorry guys, I thought I finished it…Sorry, for making u wait soooooooo long.**

**Here u go. Enjoy**

Chap- Treasure Love Forever

_"She left," Fuutie said simply. _

_-------------_

"What! You're joking," Syaoran said dropping to his knees. The resigned look on his family's face confirmed his fear. Still denying the truth, he ran upstairs to Sakura's room only to find it empty.

"No!!!!!!" Syaoran shouted. "I have to get her. I'm going to the airport," Syaoran said as he ran to find Wei.

"We're coming with you too," Feimei said not wanting to miss part of the action. Within seconds, the whole family was seated in the limo and they left for the airport.

'_Please don't let me be too lat._' Syaoran prayed. The others were praying for the same thing too.

**Half an hour later, at the airport **

"You go ahead, Syaoran. Get Sakura first. We will be right behind you," Yelan told Syaoran. Syaoran ran into the airport.

It was crowded and Syaoran found it hard to locate Sakura. He tried to sense her and started to follow in the direction of her aura. Then, he saw her walking not far away from him. However, the crowd was preventing him to get to her. He did not want to lose her to the crowd and did the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Sakura! Wait!" Syaoran shouted. Everyone stopped moving and looked at Syaoran as though he was crazy. Miraculously, the crowd parted. Sakura turned and gasped when she saw Syaoran standing a few meters away from her. Her expression devoid of any emotions, she looked directly at Syaoran waiting for him to say something.

'_This is it. I better not mess this one up._' thought Syaoran anxiously.

"Don't leave me, Sakura. I need you. I…I love you. Just look at me before I met you. I was a feeling less guy who was insensitive towards the feelings of others. I never really cared for anyone. I was bored with my life and even hated it. You changed me, Sakura. You taught me the meaning of acceptance and compassion.

You showed to me that life can be a wonderful place if you want it to. Most importantly Sakura, you taught me how to love. I love you with all my heart, Sakura and I know I will never be complete without you. Please spend a lifetime with me," Syaoran said pouring his heart out.

The crowd looked in awe at the drama unfolding before them but Syaoran was oblivious to them. He was observing Sakura closely and noticed that she was wavering. Encouraged by the reaction, he pulled out the ring that he had bought just hours ago and said,

"I know I don't deserve you. I know I will not make a perfect husband for you but I'm willing to learn. I will work hard to be the best husband in the world and make you the happiest woman alive. Just give me a chance. I swear you will never be hurt again. I'll protect and cherish you forever. I love you, Sakura. Don't give up on me? Marry me." He stared at Sakura, letting all the love he felt for her surfaced in his eyes.

Sakura stared back. She saw uncertainty and vulnerability in his eyes. She could see that he was afraid to lose her. But it was the love that she saw in his eyes that touched her most. She knew then she could never leave him behind. She turned to her father, brother and Tomoyo who nodded their approval.

"Syaoran! I love you too," Sakura exclaimed. She ran towards Syaoran and threw herself at him. Syaoran caught her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Sakura, for giving me another chance. Now that I have you, I'll never let you go again," Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear.

Cupping Sakura's face in his hands, he brought Sakura's face close to his and kissed her tenderly.

"Finally," Feimei said. The other sisters nodded with agreement. The crowd who was watching them burst into applause. There were catcalls and some of the women actually dabbed their tearful eyes with their handkerchiefs as they exclaimed how romantic the couple was.

Finally realizing that they had audience, Syaoran let go off Sakura and blushed. He glared at the crowd for the lack of privacy.

"Our first kiss," Sakura said in amazement.

Tearing his eyes away from the crowd who was still watching them, Syaoran looked at Sakura with a smile and said,

"Yes, our first kiss. And this is our second one." Again he kissed Sakura while ignoring the crowd.

When he finally broke the kiss he vowed, "I'm glad I found you, Sakura. I'll treasure our love forever."

It was indeed a love to treasure.

**The End**

**AN: I will work on 'Epilogue', as soon as I get time. I having a rough time. Take care. Stay tuned. Too bad it's not a bloody ending : ( **

**Review or no Epilogue**

**:P**


	14. Epilogue: Part 1

**AN:I know, I know, I took a heck a lot time, but I thought I will update it all together, but as I don't get time, as I had exam, my sis engagement, classes morning, afternoon and evening, and Have exam ahead too. So, it will be late… But I will try to update chaps b4, or not…**

**BUT, if get 10 reviews then I will happily get it done… :P**

_--------------------------------X-----------------------------------_

_Epilogue_

_Part 1_

_**Six Months Later**_

_The couple was sleeping peacefully. Sakura was hugging Syaoran, with her head nestled in his well built chest that heaved up and down with his every breath, which obviously has no shirt; his musky masculine smell that was so addictive Sakura could smell it all day long. She lifted her head and saw him still sleeping. He looked almost (totally) innocent when his eyes were closed. Sakura smiled to herself; she stared in awe how good he looks, from his eyebrows, to his lashes and his nose to his lips. Sakura blushed into the atmosphere. How much she always love this time in morning (though it's not always) as she is not an early bird and Syaoran wake her for their early morning training with each other._

_She glanced over Syaoran chest to the digital clock on the bedside table. It's 5 o' clock! They are later to train; they usually wake up at 4: 30am. Sakura drag herself out of the bed, gather to her cloth and walk inside the closet and change into her training cloth._

_They got married move to there own house with no maids or butler as Sakura strictly said 'no' as wanted to take of family herself. _

_After she was dressed, she walked toward the bed to wake her dear husband. She sat at the edge of the Syaoran's bed side and shake him a little to wake only get back._

"_Mmmmghhmmm…"_

"_Syaoran, wake up! Wake up!"_

"_Mmmhh late mmme sleep…"_

"_Wake up! We are late already for the training."_

_Syaoran caught her hand and pulled her into hug and said, _

"_Mmmm...No need to do... today. Let's...sleep today,... cuddle together." _

"_Oh! Great. You are the one waking me almost every each morning in our six months of marriage for training. And today, look who's talking"_

"_But it's...not me... today. So go... to sleep." as Syaoran rolled to put Sakura in bed next him and tighter his embrace as he nuzzled his faced towards her neck._

_Sakura relax then she took a sharp breathe in pain. Syaoran shot up from the bed and hold Sakura careful and said,_

"_What? What's wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where? Is e…" Syaoran stoppet when Sakura started to giggle and said,_

"_Yeah! I'm alright and you are up."_

"_Sakura, don't you dare do that every again." Syaoran said in nervous or moreover scared of losing her._

"_Yeah! Yeah! We are already late for training. Get dress and come down stair." Said Sakura, as she got out of the bed._

"_Why don't you love me like this way?" in a seductive voice, as he point his hand on his body.  
_

"_No." relied Sakura flatly_

"_You're mean." Said Syaoran with a cute pout_

_Sakura laugh as she walk towards him and said, "Get ready." And kiss Syaoran's check and quickly run down stairs, before he caught her._

_Before their training start Wei came, as his regular visit in every week, in Yelan order to see if they need anything or not._

_-------------------------------------------_

_**Training Room **_

"_Let's start, __**honey**__." Said Syaoran, and brought his sword out and pointed towards Sakura._

"_Sure, just don't be easy on me, __**hun**__." Relied Sakura, as took out her sword card and change the staff to sword and pointed on him too and beckoned him to come._

"_As you wish." Said Syaoran and charged at Sakura as she jumped out of the way. _

_Syaoran jumped up behind her and sung his sword. Sakura sensed it before he even did it and ducked in him. She tripped him, but he jumped into the air, did a back flip and landed behind Sakura._

_She knew this tactic so she jumped, just before he tripped her, she landed on her knees as he swung his sword, his blade cutting only but strands of her hair._

"_Hey! Are You Serious Kill Your Own __**WIFE**__?" said Sakura in angry with pout face._

_Syaoran chuckled and smirked, "Sorry, __**darling**__."_

"_Oh! You are gonna pay, **dear**" _

_Sakura jumped up and did a back flip and landed behind Syaoran. Sakura took her sword and sliced Syaoran as turn to her. His shirt cut about a few inches as the blade only grazed his chest._

"_Great, you cut my shirt again and you cut __**Me**__." He said shocked._

"_That's what you get when you play with fire." Sakura replied._

"_Hey! Don't be serious. I didn't mean it. It was an accident."_

"_Hmph."_

_Sakura jabbed her fist into Syaoran's stomach. He flicked back as his sword down and grabbed her wrist and twists it a little that made Sakura to drop her sword. _

"_We are ending it right now." Said Syaoran as he grabbed her foot and twisted. Sakura went along with the twist, came around, and kicked Syaoran with her second leg. But he took her along the fall as she landed on him he rolled over her and took his sword beside them and jumped up and pinned it against her neck and smirked._

"_Game Over,** sweetie**__."_

"_Not yet." Said Sakura and turn her head towards her sword that was far out of her reach but she raise her hand towards it. Syaoran look down at her confused, '__**what she is doing?**__'_

_Then her sword flies in her hand, like magnet attraction. Syaoran staggered backwards and Sakura. She tripped him and pinned it against his neck and smirked. _

"_It over now, __**sweetheart**__."_

"_Uh… this cheating..uh…how did you do 'that'… I didn't know can you do it..uh..'' so startled_

"_I don't know, I feel like it will work…you know" Sakura asked normally _

"_Well, that's great. You improved a lot." Syaoran said smiling as he keep looking at her_

"_Well, thanks, I guess…I mean you were going easy on me." –hmph-_

_He smiled still looking at her, "Well, I was not totally going easy. Come on, you know I can't hurt you, honey." As he wrapped his arms around her._

_She looked at him and sigh, "I know, Hun but I need to improve."_

"_But you did, in few days you can beat me even at my best stage."_

_Sakura looked at him as he placed a kiss on her lips, she kissed back._

"_Mmm…even how much I don't want to, but you have to get of me; or I don't know, what I will do."_

_Sakura blushed as she got up quickly trying to hide it, Syaoran got up too and pulled Sakura to him. Her back was against his chest, he kissed her on her neck, she move to other side, give he more space; he nuzzled his face on her neck and took a deep breathe; smelling her. _

_He whispered in her ear, "It's not like I don't know anything. I know you by every inch inside and _out_; but you still blush, which makes me go crazy over you." _

_Then he turned her around face to face and kissed her deeply on her lips. And suddenly his phone started to ring, got both of them startled._

_Syaoran started to gritted his teeth and start cursing as he walk towards the table corner of the room. He heard Sakura giggled, he got his cell and two towels and turned back towards Sakura._

_He talked with his business tone, as he walked towards Sakura._

_Syaoran's cell fell as he saw Sakura face is flushed pale, she was swiped off before she started swaying on her feet and start fall on the floor. Without a thought, Syaoran knowing he would not reach her before she collapse the floor, Syaoran jumped and slid underneath her, and caught her. Syaoran wrapped his arms tenderly around his wife and cradled her small body to him. _

_He move the hair from her face, began caressing her cheek and told her, _

_"Sakura, this is not funny. Look, I'm not laughing. I Know, your magic is way strong now and you get tired off it." But she didn't move a muscle._

"_Sakura, stop it. You know I don't like these kind jokes at all. Now, open your eyes. Come on." But still no response_

"_Sakura. Sakura if you don't, then I will never talk to you, I'm Seriously." But still nothing, this made worried more_

"_Sakura, wake up sweetie." Even after several more tries and she still did not awaken._

_Syaoran got anxiety began to turn to his nerve. He carefully picked her up and ran out of the training room and called out, _

_"WEI! CALL A DOCTOR NOW!!!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**AN: REVIEW! Plzzzzzzz… … --'**


	15. Author’s Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey! guys who reads my story... i am really Sorry.... for such a delay

life hav been messed

in every way, my compu crashed more 4 times... the hard disk... i lost all my doc

of story and the plot.... and had lots of exams in skool

and now college is getting my a hard time

xam is in jan

* * *

BUT i will at least try to finish 'Unwanted Love'

and if can make it on more chap for 'Sudden and Not sudden Love'

i will Really try my best..... to make time time to at least do that

* * *

it's been kinda long and i forgot my of my fav stories and some were removed like 'Tenderly Memory' by Syaoyue :((

plus if anyone knows this kind of story

i read it half but i really want to at least finish it.... feeling sooo curious, u knw

where sakura loves eriol.... i dn't remember why but she tutor syaoran..... and syaoran started o love her ..... in sakura said that she wanted kiss she want to kiss under sky full of star while raining... and she knows it's impossible but eriol is so brilliant he will find some way for sure....

later syao kiss in star night but somthing.... open water pipes or something......

Pleaseeeeeeeeeee Help Me!!!!!!!!!!!!! i hope this one is still on fanfiction..........

PLEEASSSEEEEEEEEE HEELP!!!!!!!!

and i m really sorry to disturb u guys like this

but there is no other way to communicate

if there was away to chat somehow.. or a group of fanfiction readers somewhere i would love to write there

well, tak care

i m really sorry for such a loooooooooooong 'to be continue' in a story

i hate that too sorry


End file.
